Criminal's Kiss
by itsmemxd
Summary: Ali just escaped from the jail after she was arrested for being accused of killing Mona Vanderwaal and she knows how to make a great entrance.How about breaking inside the changing room while Emily's still naked? EMISON after season 5 episode 14.


Criminal's Kiss

Alison was arrested for killing Mona Vanderwaal and now the liars thought that everything was all thought that A's game was finally solved and that they can now breathe a deep sigh.

But the fun isn't over,yet.'Cause that same night,fireworks were seen up in the deep sky,forming a bright red letter A and now we know that A is nearly winning.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

EMILY'S POV:

I just finished cool water calmed me down and rinsed off my bad vibes away somehow.I opened my locker to get some new clothes.

Paige just told me that it's not safe anymore to live in Rosewood.I can't blame her...

But...

Didn't she promise that she'll protect me?

Guess it's an "I shall" moment again...

But why do they always have to leave me?First Maya, then all left me broken hearted and now I'm all over the place and all messed someone just love me please?

"Hmmm..."I exhaled as I dried my face with a towel.I looked around to check if no one's here and then I locked the door.

No I'm all alone.

The clock hanging on the wall red 8:01 p.m. and I'm still here at school...Trying to find a way to ease the pain somehow.

I couldn't help but to think of Ali and I how helped Spencer clear her criminal record.I mean,in the video tape that we gave them,they saw a blonde hair woman,violently beating Mona to death... Even though the video didn't show Alison's face or if Mona really died that night...

I exhaled all the thoughts away and proceeded to what I'm doing.

Carelessly,I took off my swimming attire and I stood there naked,never cared about anyone.I started to dry my hair with a towel when all of a sudden,the lights went off.

My breath hitched and my heart skipped a hair on my arms stood straight as sharp chills creeped down my spine.

Oh my gosh...Someone's here and she knows I'm here! But it couldn't happen, I locked the room!

I roamed my head around but I couldn't see anything but 's really dark in here and only a little amount of light could enter the room.

"Who's there?!" I said calmly,but no one answered.

I tried to dismiss the fear growing inside me and made myself believe that it's just an electrical problem.

I peeked to see the door behind the locker but my eyes and mouth flung open when I found out that it's...

OPEN...

Freaking out,I quickly got my new clothes and tried to put on something but someone just pulled it away from person just pushed me against the locker and before I could scream,she just covered my mouth with the towel... I couldn't see her face for she's all covered up with a bright red coat...

I tried to scream but she tightly wrapped the towel around my face and then tied a that I could produce now were sounds of jumbled also held my hands that stopped me from pushing her away.

And then that I could do right now was to close my eyes and cry while standing in front of her,still naked and scared to death.

"Em,don't be afraid."

My eyes opened and grew bigger as I heard a woman's couldn't be!She's already in jail!

Ali!

"I will untie this towel but please,promise me you won't .I'll explain..."

She did it voice strucked my heart and made me calm down a little what could I do?She had me now and I had to killed Mona and she could kill me if she wanted the fact that she was Alison made me think again twice.I know she can't kill me.

I nodded for an answer.

"Ok,Em.I trust you."She then untied the towel and hugged me tight.I heard her cry and sob.

Oh my how fool I was to do this to her?

To hurt her so much...

She pulled out and then I began to speak,"You're already in jail."

"I escaped for a while."

I looked away and then gulped,"I did this to you not because I don't like you but because I wanted to help Spencer..."I tried to sound tough but I know later on,my defenses would shatter again.

"You're just blinded shouldn't make the police arrest me just to clear Spencer's name...And now A is winning."

strucked me like a lightning...She's right...Ali just proved me that she's a better person now and she's totally matured...Her voice got deep just like her words.

I looked at her and noticed the twinkle on her streak of the light coming from outside shone against her face and I could say nothing than...

...Beautiful...

The innocent look on her face stayed despite her intoxicating personality...

Stop it Em!Snap back to 's a criminal and the way she make her face look innocent was her criminal strategy to catch you and gain your trust...

"Ali,just get back to jail and-"

"I didn't kill anybody,Em!Not even Mona...I can't do that!"And then she turned around and tried to hide her tears from me.

The cold air entered the room and that's when I realized that I'm still naked.I grabbed the towel and then covered my body to warm myself up.I could feel my knees getting weaker against the situation and I just realized...That all this time I know...

That the reason why Ali was behaving this way was because she needed someone to love boy took her seriously and maybe she needed a girl...

A girl like me.

"Ali,I know..."

*Now playing:Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran*

She turned her body around to face me and then screamed,"Then why did you let this happen to me?!To us?!"

"Because of them!If I continued to protect you,they'll be really suspiscious.I don't want to get involved with your sins...I'm too tired..."

She tried to walk forward towards me but then she tripped.I managed to catch her with my own arms and when I tried to lift her up,the edge of our lips slightly rubbed against each other...The friction ignited some sort of fire inside me.

She rested her head on my shoulder while I was still holding her up,"Em..."She said,hot breath burning the skin of my neck,"Are you afraid?Don't you love me?Those kisses,don't they mean anything to us?"

Of course I do love you...You're my first love...But sorry...I think it's better to keep it as a secret..."I didn't want to hurt Paige..."

"Hannah has Caleb,Spencer has Toby and Aria has Ezra to protect that Paige was gone and now you're already alone,who's going to protect you?Paige didn't love you as much as..."She paused and then continued,"Paige didn't love you that much because she left you here while your life was still at the edge of a cliff!"She walked a step backward,an inch apart from me.

Reality hit a strike again and my body just felt so heart just literally dropped down to hell.

My knees couldn't hold me up anymore so I just sat down to a chair behind me and then crossed my arms...I couldn't let her notice that I was affected with what she just said.

I was really pissed off...

I couldn't let Hannah,Aria and Spencer down by just giving in to Ali's tricks.

But it's really unfair!How could she see this?

Suddenly,my tears just rolled down my cheeks and I could taste how salty it was...Salty just like the situations...

"Why me,Ali?" My voice was broken and rusty. "Why do you want to tell this to me?Because you know that I yearn for love?And you want to manipulate my mind because you know you can?"

I heard her exhale deeply," I know you're the only one who trully cared for me.I tried to explain it to them but they're just too scared of me...But you...You've waited for me 'cause you know I'll be back...You can feel me...You want to kiss me...And just simply love me..."

"How can you say such things?!"

She moved closer and then sat on my lap,facing me."I can see it through your eyes...And those are the only ones that couldn't lie...They're like a mirror reflecting how you feel more powerful than can't hide from me."

Alison DiLaurentis was too smart to know it...

Or maybe she was something more than that...More than what I know about her.

Ok.I couldn't escaped now..."You caught me Ali."

"Let me in me enter inside me invade the space inside your heart."She unwrapped the towel covering me and then leaned closer,chest to chest,she whispered in a sexy manner,"I left you once and I will never do that again..."

Her sensual voice just poisoned the air,walls compressed us together and the changing room felt so small.

"Ali."

"Yes,Em?"

"Shut up and just kiss me..."

She leaned even closer to kiss lips were so soft against mine and she was like a cotton candy,slowly melting inside my mouth,sweet like heaven...

I didn't care how clotheless I was in front of her.

She slightly inched apart and whispered against the edge of my lips,"Don't you want this Em?" She kissed me again and this time,everything just went wild.

Can she hear my heartbeats?It was the exact same rhythm that it made ever since season 1...In the library.

*FLASHBACK*

"That's why I love 're big on happy endings."And then she said an author,but I forgot the name, and she resumed on what she's reading,"Can I read you something?"

And I agreed.

"I love her against reasons,promise,against peace..."

I didn't listen again because I was distracted by her face and how her lips move...Just...

Wow.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Few moments later,we broke the kiss to felt so hot in here despite myself being unclothed.

She mildly bit my bottom lip and then said,"I have to go."

That shook be back to ...I got lost in the woods...And now that I got home,I know that I only need one Alison in my life.

"Go back to jail, don't make things a lot more complicated... me."

She stood up and said,"I please,keep this as a secret."

"Don't expect that I will be kissing you again in front of everyone...But I can't deny how intoxicating a criminal's kiss was."

She slightly smiled,"I will fix these things up,Em.I'll be back for you...Are-"She blinked one and then continued,"Are you going to wait for me?"

I didn't know how to was so hard to speak again if I didn't mean my words...

She was about to walk away when I pulled her hand and said,"I shall not but I will wait for you,Ali." And then I kissed her backhand.

I saw her smiled again and this time,it was a real one,and then she just run away.

I sighed deeply and asked myself,"Was I even breathing?"

There you go Emily Fields...You let the criminal kiss you and run away,she ripped your soul...She just hypnotized you again and somehow her words just...

Pulled a trigger...

And shot straight to your heart...

Stole it from you and you're here...

Believing that she will be back...

And you're waiting for her...  
>XXXXXX (AN:) I watched PLL season 5 episode 14 and thought that maybe this could happen.:)Like what I've said before,I don't really watch PLL but I love EMISON! Thank you for reading this and have a good day.

Want some more One shots? Let me know and type it on my review button!

I don't own PLL. 


End file.
